2nd Century DR
< 1st Century DR | 2nd Century DR | 3rd Century DR > This page chronicles events that occurred from the years 100–200 DR. 100–110 *101: After several failed invasions of West Yorna, King Henry IV of Rhen cedes the territory to his brother Charles. *102: Wilhelm, the holder of Batr Elois, is killed in the Battle of Sandgrass. Henry and Ingo Zigmar subsequently sign the Treaty of Pretz, ending the Four Brothers War. *104: Upon the death of Steppen I of Daravia, his son Bertram refuses to recognize Steppen's daughter Geraldine as heir; war ensues between the two half-siblings. *104: After the assassination of Henry IV, the newly crowned Reinhard I of Rhen opts to grant Batr Elois its independence. *105: The bankrupt Ingo IX of Hecrivast abolishes the position of Governor-Duke, restoring the nation to parliamentary control. *105: The tensions between Vicra and Khovar deteriorate into the War of the Two Vicras. *106: East Yorna declares war on West Yorna, after Charles Zigmar spurns a unification offer from Kommendor Harald III. *107: Exhausted of war, the belligerents in the Grandelburg Crisis hold a duel. Geraldine triumphs and is crowned as Queen Geraldine I of Daravia. *110: Mithras III of Khovar is killed in battle; Khovar is dissolved and Vicra gains total control of Kinan. 110–120 *112: Juran I of Tocata begins his first war of expansion against Qantia. *118: Vazrana Ezdem begins the third major Valat revolt against the enforcement of Heplianism. *119: Civil war breaks out between the Ceporza and Aldiora families in Creofan. 120–130 *122: Sigurd Kaar, a Yornal alchemist, completes production of the eldkaster. *123: Under the auspices of new Lord Reverend William Yedv, the third Valat uprising is crushed. *125: Economic tensions between Sab Elai and Angasso erupt into the Second Elai-Angasso War. *128: The Second Elai-Angasso War draws to a conclusion; although its territory remains secure, the Yantalai trade networks have been severely damaged. *129: Pierroge and Hecrivast declare the New Saltsmoke War, ending the Great Saltsmoke Peace. 130–140 *134: After taking power in Creofan, Juan V Aldiora murders most of the Ceporza family, ending the civil wars. *136: Reinhard I brings Rhen into the New Saltsmoke War after both belligerents repeatedly infringe upon Rhen's borders. *140: Hecrivast and Rhen petition Pierroge for peace, and the New Saltsmoke War is brought to an end. *140: Vilmar III of Stadleck bows to increasing pressure from the citizenry, and dissolves the monarchy in favor of a presidential republic. 140–150 *142: The disaffected Yantalai populace murders Ekwueme III and installs Punwame Kitengi as lamane. *146: The Tassamite Rebellion erupts in the northern provinces of Waruland. *148: Brutus Burich seizes the throne of Dorio, claiming that then-King Yorick II had assassinated his nephew, rendering his reign illegal. *149: Darius II of Vicra invades the Isthmus of Kenkor, beginning the Kenkori Campaign. 150–160 *152: After Quenton III of Daravia declares his "royal sabbatical," Marlin Alkesman seizes the regency. *153: Marlin Alkesman is arrested and executed by Daravia's Prince Steppen, who subsequently takes the regency for himself. *154: Dorio and Vicra make peace; as a term of the armistice, Dorio cedes the city of Gedging to the Vicrans. After Brutus Burich refuses to acknowledge the peace, he is murdered by an angry mob, and Albus II Belthion ascends the throne. *155: After nearly ten years of warfare, the Warul empire manages to quell the Tassamites. *158: After Krastan III of Robaria is slain, Dejan Palkon seizes the crown. *158: Prince Raphael of Rhen declares the Raphaelite Rebellion, seeking to overthrow his father Nicolas. *160: Nicolas' loyalists put down the Raphaelite Rebellion. 160–170 *161: A popular uprising grips Sab Elai, forcing Kitengi I to roll back several of his programs. *162: Steppen II, shortly after taking power in Daravia, declares the Great Alarean War against Dorio. *168: Sponsored by Daravia, Castimir Ayarlann stirs up anti-Dorian rioting in Valatsa. 170–180 *172: Parvan II dissolves the Robarial monarchy and institutes a republican government headed by a chancellor. *175: Castimir Ayarlann is captured and executed, ending the period of rioting. *177: Dorio and Daravia, exhausted by their lengthy war, sign the Truce of Salkbluff. 180–190 *186: Evan Therenane presents himself to Albus II of Dorio, claiming to be his bastard son; Albus subsequently grants Evan a place in his line of succession. *190: The Manitac Uprising erupts in Castleton, leading to the assassination of Steppen II and the installation of Gerald Emrestrun. 190–200 *192: Gerald II of Daravia establishes a Parliamentary Council, with Helman Groughs as its first Premier. *192: Sab Elai declares the World's-Edge War against Srevelle, seeking to dominate its eastern coastline. *193: Upon ascending the Lord Reverendship of Heplianism, Talbot Genivalt begins missionary efforts in Amitrea. *195: Itsuki Yigin launches an invasion of Tassam. *196: With the death of Madelain II, the Rhennish throne passes from the Zigmar to the Graezus family. *196: The World's-Edge War ends, and Sab Elai seizes control of much of their sought land. *198: Kenta Hetsadu seizes the Tocatar throne, unbeknownst to Itsuki, who continues to lead troops along the Tassamite border. *200: Itsuki returns from Tassam, but as she enters Toryido, the soldiers of Kenta I capture and execute her. . Category:History